<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Life with Regis by Gezuriya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734570">A Life with Regis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gezuriya/pseuds/Gezuriya'>Gezuriya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gezuriya/pseuds/Gezuriya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrelated one-shots with our favourite vampire!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Original Female Character(s), Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regis loved his work. Practising medicine and helping the good people of Toussaint gave him purpose. And he’d become a master at ignoring the call of their blood. After so many years working as a barber surgeon, it was easy for the enticing liquid that troubled him so much in the past to blend in with background smells.</p>
<p>The tinctures and alchemical mixtures he used, the herbs he crushed in the pestle and the strong alcohols he needed to disinfect his tools formed a pungent bouquet that enriched the air. Underneath it all, the blood was muted.</p>
<p>It was still there, but he no longer thought about its velvety texture or how good it felt to drink it. There was so much more to life now. His work, for one.</p>
<p>But, no matter how much he enjoyed what he did, he was always looking forward to the end of the day where he went home to his wife.</p>
<p>He glanced at his last patient of the day, silently willing him to leave. The vineyard worker had tripped, fallen down and cut his head open on a rock. The wound was superficial enough to require only a couple of stitches and, going by how talkative the man was, it was clear he’d be fine.</p>
<p>Regis finished cleaning his tools while politely nodding as the man chatted away. He was now late because of him. His wife had likely finished her work and would be trying her best to prepare the evening meal. She always did if he came home later than expected.</p>
<p>She was a brilliant tailor who enjoyed making clothes for peasants and nobles alike. Just like Regis, she was happy to accept a handful of eggs or a sack of grain from peasants who couldn’t afford more.</p>
<p>But she was a terrible cook, so Regis took over that task whenever he got home. No matter how much she tried, her food was still barely edible. Many men would have been annoyed at a wife who couldn’t cook, but it didn’t make a difference in his mind.</p>
<p>He even found it charming. A corner of his mouth lifted as he remembered the pot of stew she burned a fortnight ago by completely forgetting to stir it.</p>
<p>Regis half listened to the man’s muttered ramblings of how the grape-growing process could be improved by adding archespore juice to the soil but how no one was willing to help him test out that theory.</p>
<p>After a few more polite nods, Regis was finally able to usher him out the door. While locking up, he considered transforming into mist to get home quickly but there was still too much daylight. He appreciated the longer summer days, but it did mean that the last rays of sunlight were now lingering just as stubbornly on the horizon as his patient had lingered on his doorstep.</p>
<p>So he just walked down the cobbled streets among merchants who were also finishing up for the day and drunkards who were already enjoying the famous Toussaint wines.</p>
<p>Starlight dotted the sky by the time he arrived home.</p>
<p>Their place was modest but big enough for his wife’s workspace and his home-brew contraptions. As soon as he opened the door, a whiff of burnt food tickled his nose.</p>
<p>Then he heard her cursing and had to stifle a laugh. Dinner would be interesting.</p>
<p>While blood was almost like any other smell to him now, the same couldn’t be said of her sweet scent. Not even the strange concoction she was working on could overpower it. Regis filled his lungs with the vanilla and lemongrass tang that was so her, briefly closing his eyes in bliss.</p>
<p>In his many centuries of life, he had yet to find a more addictive scent.</p>
<p>He purposefully made noise as he came into the kitchen so as not to scare her, but she still jumped with a startled look on her face.</p>
<p>“I swear you’re like a cat.”</p>
<p>Regis smiled at that. Gently, he tucked a stray strand of chestnut hair behind her ear and brushed a cheekbone with his fingers. “I missed you all day,” he said.</p>
<p>Her blue eyes shone with love and he asked himself, not for the first time, how he got so lucky.</p>
<p>Regis’ fingers trailed down her skin to trace her jaw and the graceful line of her neck. He leaned down and breathed in the unique fragrance of her skin. That scent alone was enough to make his head spin like blood never could. His nose touched the delicate spot behind her ear while his lips slowly grazed her neck.</p>
<p>His mouth moved to her jaw and his arms tightened ever so slightly around her. Her hands rested on his chest and she sighed as his lips found hers in a soft, gentle touch. She trembled. A wave of affection rushed through him.</p>
<p>After a moment, she pulled back with a little smile. “I can see that.”</p>
<p>Regis planted a brief kiss on the tip of her nose before finally sparing the pot a look. The food within it could barely be considered food anymore. He vaguely recognised roughly chopped carrots and charred chunks of something that might have been meat at one point.</p>
<p>“I was making soup.” She blushed.</p>
<p>“So that’s what it is.”</p>
<p>She playfully smacked his arm while he chuckled and retrieved a clean pot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Regis does his best to help OC after a meeting with her parents left her feeling sad and emotional.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His wife was like a hurricane when she arrived home, slamming the front door first, then their bedroom door as she locked herself inside it. The house trembled with her rage and heartbreak.</p><p>He put down the quill and stood up to check on her, unsure of what had made her so upset, but knowing it could only be one thing.</p><p>Her temperament was mild, measured, certainly not prone to sudden outbursts of emotion. So, on the rare occasion that her emotions flared up so wildly, her family was always to blame. if they could even be called family.</p><p>Even thinking about her parents left her in a mood. Not anger, which Regis thought preferable. No, instead, she’d be sad and wistful.</p><p>On the off-chance she saw them, whether at the market or on the streets of Beauclair, her day would be ruined.</p><p>And, if she ended up having a confrontation with them, she’d be upset all week.</p><p>They mistreated her for years until she had enough. The beatings and forced starvation had driven her to leave home when she was no older than thirteen. If it was a matter of not enough food to go around, she’d have found a way to forgive them for all those days and nights hunger gnawed at her.</p><p>But they’d simply hurt her for the sake of it. And that, just like the beatings, she couldn’t forgive. She still carried marks on her skin because of them. No matter how much Regis kissed them softly or told her how beautiful she was, she hated the scars.</p><p>Her life had been hard, so he often marvelled at how she could still be so compassionate and loving.</p><p>He knocked on the door. “My love?” He called, but knew she wouldn’t answer. “Please open the door.”</p><p>He heard her sniffling and his sharp nails grew of their own accord. While Regis wasn’t usually violent, he wanted to go after them and tear their heads from their bodies.</p><p>“I just want to be alone.” Her voice was meek, not her usual confident tone. “Just for a little while.”</p><p>It went against his every instinct, but he did as she asked. To distract himself from the increasingly appealing idea of finding her poor excuse for a mother and father, he boiled some water to make her tea.</p><p>He waited a few more minutes before heading up the stairs again. This time, when he knocked, she opened the door.</p><p>Her eyes were bloodshot, her nose tinged pink from crying.</p><p>“Did they hurt you?” He asked as he placed the tea on the mantelpiece and took her into his arms.</p><p>“Only with words.” She whispered against his shoulder.</p><p>“What did they want?”</p><p>“Money. ‘You married a doctor, you have coin’. The usual. Then insulted me when I ignored them.” She rubbed her forehead as if in pain. “I wish they’d leave me alone.” Her voice cracked.</p><p>He held her as she cried, eventually moving them to the armchair by the hearth. He tucked her in his lap and she rested her forehead against his neck while her body was racked by sobs.</p><p>“They can’t harm you anymore, my love.” He ran a hand through her hair in a soothing gesture. “That’s why they shout and say horrible things to you. Because they know they have no real power anymore.”</p><p>“It hurts.”</p><p>“I know. But remember, you are strong and you are no longer alone. I’ll always be here. No matter what.”</p><p>Her arms circled his neck as she hugged him tightly. “Thank you. For everything.”</p><p>He picked up the tea he’d left above the hearth and offered it to her. It was now cold but she drank it all. He kissed the scar in her temple. Light slowly returned to her eyes and all thoughts of murder fled his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OC reminisces about the day she met Regis.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regis’ noble profile was relaxed as he worked on a brew.</p>
<p>As it usually happened when she stared at him for any period of time, she was overcome by a love so profound it made her chest ache.</p>
<p>She couldn’t believe they’d been together for almost ten years. For him, a decade was only the blink of an eye but, for her, it was a good part of her life — and there was no one else she wanted by her side during that time.</p>
<p>She was feeling nostalgic, her mind wandering to when she first met the vampire. She’d been practising magic and failing miserably, but didn’t let that get her down. Instead of taking a break, she attempted something a little more powerful: a portal.</p>
<p>That didn’t go well. At all. The portal was unstable from the get-go and she couldn’t fix the problem.</p>
<p>“Goddess help me!” It was all she had time to say before falling into the swirling blackness.</p>
<p>The blasted thing opened below her instead of in front of her, and she didn’t know where it led.</p>
<p>She wasn’t great at magic in the best of days but this was bad, even for her. Encased in darkness, she fell for what seemed like an eternity before closing her eyes tightly as she prepared to hit the ground.</p>
<p>Only what she hit was too soft to be the ground. She opened her eyes slowly, body still tense. Someone was holding her, someone she didn’t know.</p>
<p>Regal but kind features. Grey hair and crow’s feet. A strong and homey scent of herbs. And dark, dark eyes.</p>
<p>She looked up at the sky, then back at him. If he hadn’t caught her, she’d have broken more than just a few bones. Then she frowned. How did he catch her anyway? She was traveling so fast that she should have crushed him.</p>
<p>But he held her like she weighed nothing. He had a look of surprise on his face, as if he couldn’t quite understand what just happened. She didn’t blame him.</p>
<p>“Greetings,” she said, more calmly than she felt.</p>
<p>He blinked and his features smoothed over. “My lady.” He set her down gently on her own two legs and, when she wobbled a little, he was there to stabilise her. “Are you all right?”</p>
<p>“I think so. You?” She looked him over, still unsure how he caught her. He was tall but didn’t have hulking muscles or a bulky frame. His body was wiry but clearly powerful.</p>
<p>“I’m perfectly fine, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Sorry about all that.”</p>
<p>“No need for apologies, my lady. Glad I was in the right place at the right time.”</p>
<p>“Me too.”</p><p>He cleared his throat before gesturing to her shoulder. He faced away, politely, as she fixed the collar of her tunic. It had fallen down her arm, revealing a bare shoulder and the corset underneath.</p>
<p>So he was gallant too. “Thank you, Mr…?”</p>
<p>“Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy.” He bowed. “Regis.”</p>
<p>“I can’t thank you enough for saving me, Regis.” His name suited him. “How about I get us a cider or some wine, if you prefer? It’s the least I can do.” She looked around, not recognising the area. “There’s bound to be a pub nearby.”</p>
<p>“Yes, there is an excellent little place not far from here. It’s usually quiet enough for conversation, so you can tell me more about your misadventure.”</p>
<p>“Erm…” She bit her cheek in embarrassment. “I’ll definitely need a few drinks in me first.”</p>
<p>“Second round is on me, then.”</p>
<p>They left together and she only remembered she hadn’t given him her name when they were already four drinks in each.</p>
<p>What a fateful day. She started believing in destiny after that. What were the odds that her clumsiness — or, to be perfectly honest, lack of skill — landed her in the vampire’s arms and sparked the beginning of something so special?</p>
<p>Almost ten years on and she was still terrible at magic, but it didn’t matter. A rush of tenderness flooded her when Regis mumbled something to himself while adding a few more ingredients to the cauldron.</p>
<p>Driven by that emotion, she walked over to him and stood on her tiptoes to press her lips to the nape of his neck. Her vampire was all the magic she needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She always wanted to go to Skellige and see snow for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s so cold.” Her voice came up slightly garbled due to her chattering teeth, but he understood her perfectly.</p><p>Regis wrapped another blanket around her and she huddled into the warmth. “Do you want to go inside?” He asked her.</p><p>She shook her head. They were still on the ship and, while she was tempted to go back to their cabin and hide under a hundred blankets, she wanted to see Ard Skellige’s mountains — and the bustle of Kaer Trolde Harbor — as they reached the island.</p><p>She’d begged Regis to take her to Skellige for months on end and, now that they were almost there, she’d been complaining nonstop about the cold. She wasn’t used to it, considering she lived her whole life in Toussaint, but she was still grateful her husband was so patient, never rolling his eyes or sighing in annoyance.</p><p>Instead, he made sure she stayed warm and shared her enthusiasm for the snow. She was dying to see it for the first time, and for him it had been many years. But she wished she didn't feel the cold, like him.</p><p>Keeping her eyes on the horizon, she tried to spot the island’s mountain peaks, which she imagined would be pure white and glowing in the sunlight. The sun wasn’t as warm there as it was in Toussaint, but it would all be worth it.</p><p>She embraced Regis, seeking his warmth, and he held her against him. He had a feeling she was going to get her wish soon, even before they reached Skellige. The sky turned grey-white and the chill had become sharper in the past hour. The air had a distinctive fresh smell too.</p><p>A few minutes later, and the first flakes started to fall.</p><p>“Look, sweetheart.” Regis lifted her chin up with a finger, directing her gaze to the sky.</p><p>She looked up. Small white wisps swirled down, dancing with each other before landing on the ship. They stuck around for a few seconds and then melted away. She stretched her hand, palm up, and one of the wisps landed on her skin. It melted even faster but she gasped nonetheless. “Is that…?”</p><p>“Snow.”</p><p>“It’s beautiful.”</p><p>Soon, the flakes were bigger and falling down like rain, coating the ship and them in a thin layer of white. She shivered when a few rogue crystals slipped inside the blankets.</p><p>“Thank you,” she whispered, still looking up.</p><p>He smiled at the wonder in her eyes. Then pressed her against him more fully, happy to hold her as her delighted laugh rang loudly in the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Vampire’s Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A more intimate moment between Regis and OC.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regis sat on the settee by the window with a book in his hands. She stared at him while undressing, making as much noise as possible, but he didn’t look up. She put on her nightshirt and busied herself tidying up the room, glancing at him every now and then. Nothing.</p>
<p>He only moved to turn the pages. She cleared her throat, feeling like her fifteen year old self again, trying to get the blacksmith’s son's attention while the boy completely ignored her.</p>
<p>This time, of course, she knew Regis was simply too focused on his reading to notice anything else. She shook her head. Once he was engrossed in a book, the house could be on fire and he wouldn’t realise it.</p>
<p>She sat down next to him. Absentmindedly, his hand sought hers, eyes still glued on the book, but she had a better idea.</p>
<p>She swung her legs over his lap, laid a hand on his knee and leaned forward to press her lips to the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>That got his attention. He didn’t protest when she took the book and put it down on the floor, taking care not to damage it. Instead, his lips lifted in that little crooked smile she loved. He rested a hand on her leg, fingers tracing abstract patterns on her skin.</p>
<p>“You’re impatient.”</p>
<p>“Always.” Her heart fluttered against her ribcage as those knowing fingers slowly made their way up. “You’ve kept me waiting.”</p>
<p>“I’ll make it up to you.”</p>
<p>The look in his eyes thrilled her. “I know.” </p>
<p>With an arm, Regis pulled her closer to him. Then his hand cradled her head, fingers entwining in her hair. He didn’t waste any time in kissing her, tongue brushing up against hers. He couldn’t get enough of her taste and how responsive she was to his attentions.</p>
<p>He was always careful with her, painfully aware his strength was far superior to hers. But her shaky breaths and small noises of satisfaction were making it more difficult.</p>
<p>The short nightshirt rode higher as his hand caressed her skin, finally stopping when he reached her inner thigh. She shivered. His fingers were so close to that part of her that was already burning for him.</p>
<p>Her nails dug into his leg and she nibbled on his lower lip. He growled low in his throat. Another shiver ran down her back at the sound. She loved how kind, polite and gentlemanly Regis was, but couldn't deny the draw of his more animalistic side.</p>
<p>His fingers found her warmth and she let out a small cry, head falling back with the pleasure he gave her. That submissive gesture exposed her throat.</p>
<p>The grip on her hair tightened at the invitation. He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her neck. Then another.</p>
<p>Then he bit her.</p>
<p>Not enough to break her skin, but enough to earn him a gasp. While he wasn’t rough, he wasn’t gentle either.</p>
<p>Her legs brushed against each other, loving the friction of his hand in between them while she sought release from the mounting pressure. He had her completely at his mercy and she wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
<p>“Regis.”</p>
<p>Her moan encouraged him to bite her again a little bit more forcefully. He would never sink his fangs into her nor would he ever taste her blood. But his vampiric instincts enjoyed the closest thing to that.</p>
<p>Besides, he knew she liked to feel his teeth on her. Her rapid heartbeat, which made her blood sing under his lips, spurred him on.</p>
<p>His fangs nipped at the hollow of her throat before he trailed his mouth over a collarbone. She was so soft. He followed a path down her chest and stopped to lick the soft skin between her breasts. Another low growl erupted from his throat at how good she tasted.</p>
<p>Arousal heightened her already delicious scent, sharpening it into a potent mix he found impossible to resist.</p>
<p>“Please. Regis.”</p>
<p>His mouth closed around a nipple, over her nightshirt, biting down more forcefully than before. It was exactly what she needed.</p>
<p>Her fingers seized his clothes as if for dear life, body quivering as he pushed her over the edge.</p>
<p>He dragged his mouth away from her breast to find her lips. His black eyes remained open as he kissed her, watching her as she came down from her high.</p>
<p>“I love you.” Despite the words, his voice was rough and his hands tightened on her body almost painfully. “But I need you, and I don't think I can be gentle.”</p>
<p>She laid a hand against his cheek, thumb caressing a cheekbone. “Then don’t be.”</p>
<p>He nipped at her wrist and then crushed his lips to hers before standing up. He carried her to bed and laid her down, her hair splayed on the pillows. Her heart fluttered as he loomed over her. Her sweet, caring Regis now resembling the predator she knew was inside him.</p>
<p>The night had turned out better than she expected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OC is ill and Regis takes care of her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was rare for her to become ill but, when it happened, the fever took her out for days. She could do nothing more but lie in bed feeling pathetic. Delirium often set in too. She hated being sick, though she had to admit it was a lot more bearable now that Regis was there to take care of her.</p>
<p>She’d tried to stop him fussing over her when their relationship was still new, guilty that he was wasting time bringing her hot drinks and fluffing her pillows. But she quickly grew to love his doting.</p>
<p>Regis had already checked on her three times and it was only midday — she was expecting him to do it again soon and wasn’t disappointed.</p>
<p>He came in holding a tray and the scent of onion soup had her stomach growling. Despite being hungry, and despite the fact that onion soup was her favourite, she couldn’t work up an appetite. The mattress dipped a little when he sat by her side, placing the tray on the bedside table.</p>
<p>“Can you eat?"</p>
<p>She shook her head, but said, “I will, though. Don’t want to get too weak.”</p>
<p>“Yes, we definitely don’t want that.” He touched her forehead with his fingers and his brow creased a little. “You’re still very warm.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be all right in a couple days.”</p>
<p>“I’ll prepare more coriander tea.”</p>
<p>“No, please.” She groaned. “You know how much I hate coriander.”</p>
<p>“And you know it makes you feel better.”</p>
<p>She didn’t have an answer to that, so just breathed out an un-ladylike ‘ugh’.</p>
<p>Regis picked up the soup. She could have taken the bowl from him and fed herself, but let him do it instead. He enjoyed it, so why deny him that little pleasure?</p>
<p>She was still relieved when the spoon hit the bottom of the bowl. “I’m too full.”</p>
<p>“I gather you don’t want the bread?”</p>
<p>“I can’t eat anything else.”</p>
<p>“But you’ll have some water.”</p>
<p>He didn’t ask and, though her stomach hurt a little, she knew it was for her own good. Water helped the fever go away.</p>
<p>It didn’t do anything for the chills. When she shivered, Regis got up to add more wood to the fire, keeping their bedroom toasty warm. “I’ll bring you the tea.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want it.” She was aware she was whining like a petulant child but he just chuckled.</p>
<p>“I don’t care.” He bent down to kiss her hair.</p>
<p>He returned soon after with a mug of that disgusting brew. She pulled faces but he coaxed her to drink it with promises of it being the last coriander tea he ever made.</p>
<p>They both knew he was lying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Regis and OC make the most of the Toussaint weather by going out for a picnic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She treaded her arm through Regis’ as they slowly made their way to their favourite spot outside Beauclair.</p>
<p>It was a beautiful day. The birds were chirping, the sky was cloudless and she couldn’t imagine herself anymore in love with the vampire beside her.</p>
<p>The lake was fairly hidden amidst trees, though they often saw other couples there, as they weren’t the only ones to find the crystalline waters and surrounding flower bushes romantic.</p>
<p>Now, however, the place was empty. Perfect. She laid out a large blanket on the ground while Regis unpacked the basket they brought.</p>
<p>He took out bread, olives, cheese and blackberries, her favourite. His mandrake distillate was next. She usually found it too strong, but he was kind enough to create a special version just for her.</p>
<p>He’d presented it to her with a flourish. ‘Your own vintage, my dear,’ he’d said, bowing low while offering her a bottle. She took it and he grabbed her hand to kiss it gently. She had laughed and pecked his cheek, happy at how thoughtful he was.</p>
<p>She eyed the lake and had an urge to dip her toes in the cool water. So she took her shoes off and bundled up her long skirt, tying it in a knot just above her knees. Her pale skin glinted in the sunlight.</p>
<p>She didn’t bother to look around again before taking off her chemise as well, revealing a thin, lacy undershirt that hugged her figure. “It’s so warm today,” she said while dropping it on the ground.</p>
<p>It wasn’t proper for a lady to get down to her undergarments in public but she didn’t care. And neither did Regis. His eyes roamed over her now bare shoulders, down to that gentle curve at the end of her back before admiring the shape of her legs.</p>
<p>He picked up her discarded shoes, then her chemise, which he carefully folded. She walked into the lake until the water covered her ankles. Then she closed her eyes and let the sun warm her face for a while. It felt like heaven.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before she sat down next to him to eat. They talked and drank, enjoying the lazy afternoon without a care in the world. And, when the sun finally started its descent and a chill settled in the air, she preferred to cuddle up to Regis instead of putting her chemise back on.</p>
<p>She made a contented noise when his arms pulled her toward him, hand rubbing her back to keep her warm. Enveloped in the scent of herbs that always accompanied him, she felt safe.</p>
<p>Safe and, she thought as he kissed the top of her head, cherished.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>